Remember
by jennyperson91
Summary: Somtimes even the slightest miscalculations can lead to the biggest disasters. rated T for mild language use in chapter 9
1. Chapter 1

**SURPRISE!!! NEW FANFICTION!!! ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**CHAPTER 1A**

**-BEN**

I closed my locker and made my way down the hallway to Sadie's locker. She wasn't there, so I looked around to see if I could find Margaret or Rain. I found Margaret working on her combination or her locker. I walked over.

"Hey Margaret" I said when I got to her.

"Oh hey Ben! How was your was your weekend?"

"Good, good." I said hurriedly. "Do you know where Sadie is? I've been looking all over for her and I cant find her…"

"Sadie? Um… I have no idea! She isn't at her locker?"

"Nope." I said with an exasperated sigh. "Where could she be?"

"Who?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see Rain's eager face staring at me.

"Sadie. You haven't seen her Rain, have you?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I have seen her?" he asked. "You don't think I'm good enough friends with Sadie to know where she is?"

"Rain no. I—"

"Because as a matter of fact I have seen her…"

"Where?" I asked eagerly.

"Why should I tell you? I mean, you _are_ questioning my friendship with her…" Rain seemed to be getting a rise out of this, but I sure as hell wasn't.

"Rain! Your being stupid. Just tell me where she is!" I was starting to lose my patience.

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Margaret asked. I almost forgot she was standing next to me… meanwhile a light seemed to go off in Rain's head

"Yeah, why Ben?" He asked with a huge smile.

"Well if you must know…" I sighed. I mine as well tell them. "I have to ask her something." They both smiled.

"You mean you have to ask her some_where_?" Rain asked with a school boy grin. I felt myself getting pink.

"Maybe…" I smiled. "Can you just tell me where you saw her?"

'Yeah, she's in the library." He laughed.

"Thanks man." I said, slapping him in the back. I began to walk away.

"See you later!" They said.

"Chimo!"

I said, before turning around and heading in the direction of the library.

**CHAPTER 1B**

**-SADIE**

What is russification? That's the question that was currently staring me in the face. GOD this is annoying. Who cares what russification is! I really hate world history.

Okay Sadie, concentrate. Clear your mind. You know this! Just think…

Why didn't I just do this for homework last night like I was supposed to? Whatever.

I began eagerly tapping my pen.

Tap Tap Tap.

Tap Tap Tap.

Tap Tap

I stopped tapping my pen, not wanting to get in trouble with the librarian… again.

"Okay I've had enough!" I exclaimed in a whisper. "I'm a scientist! Not a historian! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT RUSSIFICATION IS!"

"Russification is when the Russian empire tried to make all the non Russians in their empire turn Russian." Said a voice.

"Thank you!" I began writing that down. But then I realized. Someone had to be standing behind be! I eagerly turned around.

"Ben! Hey! How did you know what russification was?" I asked. Ben sat in the chair next to me.

"What? I can't know something you don't?" I hope he was joking.

"No! What I meant was—" He cut me off.

"Red. I was only joking." He started laughing.

"Oh…" I said embarrassed. He started laughing harder.

"Its not funny!" I said defensively.

"It kinda is Red." He smiled. We started laughing.

There was a small pause.

"So I'm sure you didn't come to the library just to tell me the meaning of the word russification…" I said.

"No…" Ben said. Suddenly he looked afraid. Does Ben get afraid? Maybe it was just me…

"Then why are you here?" I asked, getting more and more eager by the second.

"Well… I kinda wanted to ask you something…" Suddenly he looked up from his hands which he was staring at and up at me, with those beautiful brown eyes of his. I couldn't help but smile. Unfortunately he noticed.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked.

"Nothing. Nothing." I said.

"Come on Red." He said in a soothing voice. "Tell me." He reached out and grabbed my hand. It was incredibly warm.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." I said, hoping he would drop it. There was no possible way I was going to tell him his eyes were what made me smile.

"Okay then…" He sighed. He was still holding my hand. He didn't seem to notice, which was fine with me.

"So… what did you come here to ask?" I said, changing the subject.

"What?" He looked confused. He's so cute when he's confused.

"You said you had to ask me something?" I said.

"Oh, yeah." He looked nervous again. "I was kinda wondering… do you want to maybe hangout sometime? Maybe this Friday?" My insides started doing somersaults.

"Yeah, sounds great Ben!" I smiled. His eyes lit up. Oh those eyes…

"Really? Awesome!" Suddenly the bell sounded, indicating the end of free period. Ben and I stood up, and he grabbed my books I had been working on at the table. "Here, I'll walk you to class…" He smiled and began walking towards the door. I nearly melted, and followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M NOT GETTING AS MANY REVIEWS AS I HOPED I WOULD. I'M GUESSING NOBODY REALLY LIKES IT? GIVE IT A CHANCE! WE'RE NOT EVEN AT THE CLIMAX YET, WHICH IS WHERE THE REAL FUN BEGINS!! (HINT HINT)**

**CHAPTER 2A**

**BEN**

"So then I was like, a Neanderthal isn't a real animal Hal!" Sadie finished her story and we started to laugh. She was laughing harder than me, mostly because I was completely mesmerized by her beautiful smile. Uh oh, she stopped, I better say something…

"So I'm really looking forward to this Friday Red." I said, breaking a short silence. Suddenly my index finger grazed the top of her hand. Man was she cold!

"Geez Red!" I said, taking her hands in mine to warm them. "Why are your hands so cold?" She smiled that hypnotizing smile of hers again.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because it's the middle of winter?" She laughed. I really wish she would stop doing that… I can't possibly fall for her any harder that I already have...

"I guess that could be it…" It was my turn to smile. I let go of one of her hands, but kept hold of the one that was closest to me. Hey, what could I say? I like holding her hand…

**CHAPTER 2B**

**CHRIS**

They must be together. They have to be! I mean, their HOLDING HANDS for Christ sake! I have to stop. I don't like her anymore. I _can't_ like her anymore. After all, she did pick him over me. Man was she pretty. CHRIS STOP! Stop liking her. I don't even have a chance with her. Plus If I did take my chances and go for her, Ben's so much bigger than me… I could only imagine what he would do.

They stopped in front of a classroom, and Ben handed her a few books. Oh, god. He was walking her to class! More evidence they were dating… I stopped and started turning the dial on my locker. But if you think I stopped looking at them your crazy. Suddenly Ben bent down and kissed her on the cheek. I could literally feel my heart shattering. Sadie blushed. So much, I could see from all the way down the hallway where I was standing. She looked happy. And hey, if she was happy I was happy right?

Wrong.

So completely,

And utterly,

Wrong.

**OKAY, REVIEW. PLEASE??? PRETTY PLEASE? WOW AM I PATHETIC OR WHAT?**


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO PUT THHIS UP! I'VE BEEN DOING SOME STUFF ON MY FICTIONPRESS ACCOUNT (MY PEN NAME IS WANDERING NOTEBOOK IF ANYONES INTERESTED :D)**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 3A**

**BEN**

I left Sadie at her classroom and walked into mine, which was across the hall. I was thinking as hard as I possibly could to think about Red's smiling face as I kisser her cheek, but I just… couldn't. All I could think about was that Chris guy, and how he was just standing there… staring at us. I mean, I thought I got rid of him! Don't tell me he still likes her. I swear if he tries anything at all, there's going to be trouble. **(A/n: foreshadowing maybe?? Hmmm….) **I sat there and angrily tapped my pen against my desk.

"Wow, what's wrong with you?" Rain said turning around to face me. He ripped my pen out of my hand. "AND WILL YOU STOP TAPPING THIS DAMN THING!" I wish he would just stop talking. I'm pissed enough already, I really don't need him adding to it.

"GIVE IT BACK RAIN!" I instinctively snapped at him. He threw the pen on my desk and raised his hands into the air.

"Whoa, down Cujo!" He said jokingly.

"It's not funny Rain." I said, grabbing my pen before it fell off the desk.

"Awww, you want to tell Rainy what happened?" he said with a fake pout.

"Not really." I said, letting a sigh escape from my lips.

"Then you must be really mad…" he said looking at me.

"What do you mean." I asked. These are the times when I really hate Rain.

"Well, if something is really making you mad you always tell me. But when something is really ticking you off you sit there in a pissy mood, jumping down everyone's throats until the situation gets resolved." He sat there smiling at me, knowing he had figured it out. Which he did.

"So what if I'm ticked? That doesn't mean I want to tell you." I said, beginning to copy the work we were supposed to be doing into my notebook.

"Your just proving my point man." He laughed as he turned around to copy the work also.

I took a deep breath, and leaned in as far as I could without the teacher getting suspicious.

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 3B**

**SADIE**

I walked out of fifth period and started towards my locker. All I could think about was Ben.

He kissed me on the cheek.

He walked me to class.

He carried my books.

"Sadie…" I heard a voice, but it seemed far away.

He asked my out for Saturday.

"Sadie…" I heard it again.

He held my hand. Oh my god he held my hand.

"SADIE!" I heard. Suddenly I snapped out of my trance, to see Margaret standing right next to me.

"Oh, hey Margaret" I smiled girlishly. She lifted her eyebrows and just looked at me for a minute.

"What?" I asked. "What are you looking at?"

"You were thinking about Ben again, weren't you?" she smiled.

"Why would I be thinking about Ben?" I asked. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from smiling at his name.

"Because you won't stop smiling. And that either means you have environmental club, or you were thinking about smug boy again. And since its only Monday and environmental club isn't until Thursday, I figured it had to be the second choice." Man, did she know me or what?? "So… What happened?" she started smiling excitedly.

"Well, when I was in the library Ben came in and found me. He said he had to ask me something." Her eyes widened, as if to tell me to hurry up and tell her right away. "So when he finally stopped being smug long enough to ask, he kinda… asked me out on a date Saturday." Margaret started jumping excitedly.

"Yay!" She exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you!" she suddenly came at me and embraced me in a hug.

"Thanks M, but I didn't even get to the good part yet!" I said. She stopped hugging and took a step back.

"Well you must tell me everything that happened Miss Hawthorne, or I'm going to be one upset Margaret Browning- Levesque!" she said with a smile.

"Okay." I giggled, and started to tell her everything.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 3C**

**BEN**

"MR. HARRISON! MR. PAPADAKIS!" the teacher exclaimed, catching Rain and I talking just I was finishing telling him why I was so upset.

"Y-Yes?" Rain stuttered nervously.

"That's strike two! I catch you talking one more time and you'll both be staying after school with me for a week!"

I glanced at Rain, who looked like he was about to faint. He was always afraid of our History teacher, and I guess I don't blame him. She is scary looking…

BRRRRRIIINNNNGGG! The bell sounded and I headed out the door and started walking to Sadie's locker, hoping to catch her before she started walking to her next class. Then all of a sudden, I saw something that I really wished I hadn't.

Is that Sadie? With… oh my god no way. CHRIS? What is he doing talking to Sadie? And oh my gosh! Is he… touching her? No way. I'm not about to lose my Sadie that easily…

I gathered all my strength to prevent myself from punching a locker, and briskly started walking over to them.

**

* * *

CHAPTER 3D**

**SADIE**

Margaret left after I finished telling her what happened with Ben. I opened my locker and took out a binder.

"H-Hey Sadie" I turned to see Chris smiling at me.

"Hey Chris! What's up?" I smiled.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a rainforest benefit on Sunday?" he asked. "I'm organizing it and we need as much support as we can get…"

"Sure! I'd love to go! As friends… right?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Of course! I didn't mean it like that… I just really wanted someone to hang out with at the benefit..." he smiled.

"Okay" I laughed. "I was just making sure…"

"Alright" He smiled. "Thank you so much Sadie." He put his hand on my shoulder. You could tell this benefit meant a lot to him.

"No problem." I said. He put his hand back to his side and said,

"You know… Ben's welcome to come to the benefit also…" but he was cut off.

"Hey Red. Chris…" I turned around to see Ben looking angrily at Chris.

"Oh hey Ben! What's going on…?" I asked, trying to be as calm as I possibly could, seeing how Ben looked like he was ready to explode.

"Nothing much." He said. His eyes were yet to leave Chris.

"I was just asking Sadie to a save the rainforest benefit…" Chris said.

"As friends…" I added. "You're welcome to come too Ben…" I said, and then all of a sudden the late bell sounded. Ben just stood there looking angry at Chris.

"Okay Ben. I don't know what the problem is, but I suggest you suck it up. Now I have to go." I said, before walking towards the stairwell that would bring me to my next class. Just as I got to the stairs I looked back at Ben and Chris. Ben seemed to be talking in what looked like an angry voice. I tried to spin around and head back towards them to resolve whatever problem Ben seemed to be having with Chris, but suddenly I lost my balance, and…

"BBBBEEEENNNNNNNN!!!"

**

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!! LOL. SO SOME OF YOU MIGHT HAVE AN IDEA WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN, AND YOU'RE PROBABLY RIGHT. JUST WAIT AND SEE WHAT I HAVE IN STORE FOR THIS STORY!!! IT'S GOING TO GET VERY INTERESTING…**

**GO LOOK T THE NEW NATURALLY SADIE C2 THINGY! WE (ME AND AGBABY97) STARTED A "THE BEST OF THE BEST" CATEGORY. GO LOOK!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SO HERES THE NEW CHAPTER! FINALLY! LOL ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 4A: CHRIS**

"Dude, I don't know what the hell your trying to pull." Ben said right after Sadie left.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked. I already knew how mad he must have been at me for asking Sadie to that benefit.

"You know exactly what I mean. And she's not interested." He said, more to himself than to me.

"Me and Sadie are _friends. _That's it! I know how much you like her, and I would never do anything to mess anything up." I re assured him. Everything I was saying was true, but it still pained me to say it.

It seemed Ben was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry man. Its just… Sadie is so important to me… you know? I think I may even lo-" he was abruptly cut off.

"BENNN!"

Sadie's terrified voice shattered the silence in the hallway. Ben and I whipped around in the direction of the scream, and I saw a flash of light red hair quickly disappear down the hallway. A feeling of dread overwhelmed me.

"SADIE!" Ben yelled as he ran towards the stairs. I followed.

Finally I caught up with him and we stopped at the top of the stairs, looking down at a motionless Sadie at the bottom.

"Oh my god." I whispered to myself, unable to do anything else. Ben rushed down to her and knelt down on the floor next to her. I made my way down the stairs in complete shock. Ben had placed Sadie's head in his lap and was bushing the hair away from her closed eyes. He looked devastated.

"Ben—" I tried to re assure him, but I wasn't sure what to say. What if Sadie _wasn't_ okay?

"This is all my fault." Ben said flatly. Tears slowly started rolling down his face. It was clear Ben couldn't possibly leave Sadie, so I ran down the hall towards Miss Mann's office. When I got there, I rushed up to her secretary out of breath.

"I need to talk to Miss Mann now." I said.

"She's in a meeting." The secretary said, clearly not hearing the disparity in my voice.

"Its really important!" I said pleadingly.

"I said she's in a meeting!" She yelled at me.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS!" I screamed. Miss Mann then came out of her office, with Hal trailing behind, as usual.

"What's going on out here? Chris! What's so important that you have to yell?"

"She's hurt! Miss Mann you have to come with me!" I headed towards the door and Miss Mann followed.

"Chris Wait! Who? Who's hurt?" She looked concerned.

"Sadie! She's hurt, she fell down the stairs!" Suddenly Hal looked up at me with concern.

"Sadie?" He asked.

"Chris. Take a deep breath. Where is Sadie?" She asked, trying to calm me down.

"With Ben! Follow me!" I said, leading them out of the office and heading towards the Stairs where I left Ben and Sadie.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4B: RAIN**

"So then you get the square root of 42, which is your answer." Mr. Greene turned from the board and faced us, wiping the chalk dust from his hands onto his pants. "Any questions?"

I sat there with a million things running through my head. What in the world was he talking about? I ripped out a piece of paper from my notebook and scribbled a note to Margaret.

DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HE'S TALKING ABOUT?

I quickly passed it to her when Mr. Greene wasn't paying attention. She wrote something down and passed it back.

_No clue! How about you?_

I read her beautiful cursive handwriting and replied.

NOPE. :-(

I passed it to her and a minute later she passed it back.

_Ha Ha, nope. Hey, where's Sadie? She's supposed to me here…_

I read it but had no time to reply, because just then Miss Mann came bursting through the door.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt Mr. Greene, but I need Margaret and Rain to come with me immediately please." She summoned us to follow her, which we did.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Margaret.

"I have no idea! But you know its important when Miss Mann comes into the class to get you herself…"

I nodded my head in agreement. "Hey Miss Mann, what's going on?"

"It's Sadie. There was an accident." She turned us around a corner, and we saw two paramedics enter the stairwell. When I got there I couldn't believe what I saw. Sadie was lying there on the floor and she wasn't moving. Ben looked distraught as the paramedic told him to back away from her. Margaret rushed up to him and gave him a hug.

"She's going to be fine. Don't worry." She said as she hugged him.

"What if she's not?" He asked. It was completely apparent that he was scared.

"Dude! Stop talking like that!" I snapped at him. But I knew that was the very thought that was going through each and every one of our minds.

**SO WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO SADIE?? DUN DUN DUN!!!! KEEP READING TO FIND OUT!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW CHAPTER. THERE GUNNA BE SHORT FROM NOW ON BECAUSE IN ORDER FOR MY READERS TO GET THE "EFFECT" OF EACH CHAPTER, THEY HAVE TO BE A LITTLE SHORT. BUT I PROMICE I'LL START TO UPDATE FASTER, SINCE THE CHPTERS ARE GOING TO BE SO SHORT.**

**ENJOY THIS ONE!!! VERY DRAMATIC CHAPTER, READ!**

**CHAPTER 5A: BEN**

I gazed at the passing trees outside the window of my dads car. All I could think about was Sadie.

Her smile.

Her laugh.

Her dry sense of humor.

Her lifeless body at the bottom of the stairs…

"She's going to be fine Benny." My dad said, putting his hand on my arm.

"I can't lose her." I said, not bothering to turn and face him.

"You won't lose her." He said. I didn't reply.

"This is all my fault." I said, feeling a tear slide down my face.

"How is all this your fault? It's not like you pushed her down the stairs…" he said, turning off the ratio.

"I mine as well have." I said to myself.

There was an eerie silence as dad pulled up to the hospitals main entrance. He stopped in front of the front doors. I sat there, unable to open the door.

"Do you want me to come with you?" dad asked.

"Nope." I said flatly.

"You really care for this girl don't you?" he asked as I slowly removed my seatbelt.

"Dad…" I sighed, unable to find a strong enough word for how I felt about Sadie. Suddenly it came to me. "I love her."

**CHAPTER 5B: MR. HARRISON**

I watched Ben cautiously enter the hospital before turning on the car and driving away. I thought of how that girls parents must feel. I can't imagine what I would do if something like that happened to Ben.

I silently prayed that she would be okay.

I prayed she would make a fast recovery.

I prayed Ben would be able to keep it together when he finally sees her lying in that hospital bed hooked up to all of those machines.

All in all, I prayed for the girl my son just admitted he loved.

**SO HOW WAS THAT? GOOD I HOPE!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SAY HELLO TO THE FILLER CHAPTER!!**

I sat outside Sadie's hospital room, room 218, and waited. It completely sucks when you have to wait for something. I wish the doctor would just hurry up with my parents so I could go in and find out what happened to her. I should have just been allowed in when the doctor told my parents. She _is_ my sister.

Just then the door to the room opened and the doctor walked out. He didn't even look at me. First he summons me into the hall, then he doesn't look at me!

Doctors bite.

My dad came out just as I stood up. He looked at me with saddened eyes, and summoned me to sit back down.

"hey dad…" I said, cautiously reading his facial expression. I was getting pretty good at that. It pays to know how mad they really are when I screw up…

even a monkey could tell this was epic.

"Is… she okay?" I asked.

"She fractured her leg in two places, and broke her wrist." She said, staring at the no smoking sign that was hung on the wall opposite us.

"But is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied, eyes not leaving the sign.

"Well that's all that matters right? I mean as long as she's okay…" I re assured the both of us.

"Hal, that's not all." he said.

"What? What else could possibly be wrong with her dad?"

I suddenly felt like the time when I got into the fight with Bobby Stevens. Accept this felt one hundred times worse.

**CLIFFHANGER! YOU GUYS ARE GUNNA HAVE TO GET USED TO THEM, SORRY. BUT IF YOU REVIEW A LOT I'LL UPDATE SOONER AND YOU WONT HAVE TO WAIT AS LONG… THAT'S AN IDEA NOW ISN'T IT?? WOW. THESE REALLY SHORT CHAPTERS FEEL WEIRD WRITING. BUT, IT KEEPS YOU GUYS INTERESTED (I HOPE) AND, IT GIVES ME A NEW, BETTER PROSPECTIVE TO THE STORYLINE EVERY TIME I PICK UP MY PEN… NOW GO REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SO IM FINALLY UPDATING, SINCE MY MICROSOFT WORD FINALLY DECIDED TO BE NICE TO ME AND WORK. THIS CHAPTER WAS SUPPOSED TO BE OUT LIKE LAST WEEK! READ MY PROFILE FOR DETAILS ON WHY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE.**

**IF THE ANNONAMOUS REVIEWER "SMILEY" IS READING THIS, DON'T WORRY. I AM DEFENATLEY NOT GOING TO GIVE SADIE CANCER. I COMPLETLEY AGREE THAT THERE IS ENOUGH OF THOSE WORRIES IN THE REAL WORLD. : )**

**ALSO, THIS ENTIRE STORY TAKES PLACE AS IF THE SEASON FINALE "CLOSING CLOSET DOORS" NEVER HAPPENED. JUST IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING.**

**READY, SET, HERE WE GO!**

**CHAPTER 7: BEN**

"Um… can you tell me what room Sadie Hawthorne is?" I asked the receptionist.

"Are you related to the patient in any way?" she asked.

"Well no, not exactly…" I said, before she cut me off.

"Then I'm sorry kid. I can't give out any information on the patients unless your part of her immediate family." She said, before turning back to her computer.

"But she's my girlfriend!" I said. So Sadie wasn't exactly my girlfriend, but she was just as important to me.

"You're not making this any easier for me to say no!" she started telling me in an angry voice.

"THEN JUST TELL ME!" I started screaming. This lady was really starting to piss me off.

"Do you want me to call security?" she asked me.

"Whatever lady." I said, before turning around to leave the hospital. Okay. So I wasn't being very nice, but this is Sadie we were dealing with here! I dug my phone out from the bottom of my pocket and started dialing my father's cell phone number so he can come back and pick me up before he got home.

"Ben?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around to see Walter sitting on the bench outside the hospital.

"Mr. Hawthorne! I'm so happy I ran into you." I said joining him on the bench and shoving my cell back into my pocket.

"They wouldn't let you in would they?" he asked me. I looked at him and noticed how bloodshot is eyes had become, and how tired he looked.

"No. How is Sadie? Is she okay?" I asked eagerly.

"She's stable." He said. My heart felt like it was ripping into pieces when he said that. _Stable._ Did he mean that she wasn't doing okay and now she is?

"good." I managed to say in a steady voice.

"You want to go in and see her?" he asked me, getting up from where he was sitting on the bench.

"More than anything." I said. He smiled and we began to go back into the hospital.

"Sadie's lucky to have a boyfriend that cares about her so much." He smiled at me.

"Well I'm not exactly her boyfriend…" I said, feeling my face grow warmer.

"_Yet_." He said with a sly grin. Now this is the Mr. Hawthorne I was used to.

"Right. Yet." I smiled back.

We walked quietly for a few minutes, as he led me to her hospital room. Finally we stopped in front of room 218.

"Well, here it is. She's right inside that door." He said, gesturing me to open it and go in. I reached for the doorknob, but found myself unable to turn it. "I don't know if I can go in there." I said. My body began to freeze with fear.

"Well I won't lie to you Ben. She doesn't look that good. She has a cast on her leg and her wrist and she has bruises everywhere." He said with a serious face. I couldn't believe it.

"No way." I said with an exasperated sigh.

"Just go in and talk to her like nothing has happened." He said.

"But something has happened Mr. H." I turned and looked at him.

"It will be okay. Take a deep breath, and go in." he smiled at me.

"Okay." I let a huge sigh escape from my lips and began to turn the doorknob to room 218.

"Oh, Ben" he began.

"Yeah?" I asked wearily.

"Don't be surprised if she seems… out of it" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked worriedly.

"Just go in and see for yourself. You'll take it better if you just see." He said. "I know I would have…" he sighed.

"Okay…" I said, before turning the doorknob and going in.

**SO DID YOU LIKE IT!?!? I DID. IM THINKING OF UPDATING IT TONIGHT, BUT THAT DEPENDS ON HOW MANY REVIEWS I GET! (P.S.: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE LAST OF THE SORT CHAPTER SERIES I GOT GOING HERE, SINCE THE NEXT CHAPTER IS REALLY THE CHAPTER I'VE BEEN LEADING UP TO!!!) REVIEW TO SEE WHAT I GOT PLANNED NEXT!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: DON'T BLAME ME IF ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER ISNT… ACCURATE OR SOMETHING. I DON'T REALLY HAVE THAT MUCH EXPERIENCE IN WHAT IS IN THIS CHAPTER. BUT I TRIED. I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF THERE WAS NO FLAMES. THANKS, AND ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 8: BEN**

Slowly I opened the door to Sadie's hospital room and left Mr. Hawthorne alone in the hallway. I closed the door behind me and cautiously looked around the room. Sadie's bed was behind a curtain, so I was yet to see her. Suddenly Margaret and Rain rushed up to me and embraced me in a hug.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's um…" Margaret looked at Rain for help. This wasn't making me feel any comfort.

"She's doing well." Rain looked at me with a smile. "We're gunna leave you alone. Come on M" he grabbed Margaret's hand and started towards the door.

"Hang in there Ben." She smiled, before disappearing into the hallway with Rain. I slowly walked to the curtain, and began to move it. I saw Sadie laying there in that hospital bed, and felt an overwhelmingly large feeling of dread consume my entire body.

"Ohmygod." I breathed, and sat in the chair next to her. I grabbed her hand and began moving her hair away from her face. Suddenly her eyes began to flutter open.

"Hi" she said in a sleepy voice, when she finally noticed I was here. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. There was an accident." I said, trying as hard as I possibly could not to burst into tears.

"What happened?" she asked.

"That's not important. What's important is that your okay Red." I smiled. Finally I was beginning to calm down. She was going to be okay.

"I thought my name was Sadie…" she looked at me with empty eyes.

"What?" I asked, starting to feel the panic return.

"The man that told me he was my father told me my name was Sadie…" she said.

"Red, your not making any sense…"

"Will you stop calling me that? My name is Sadie."

"Okay, okay." I said. "Don't you recognize me at all Sadie?" I asked her.

"Not really… who are you?"


	9. Chapter 9

**IT'S TAKING ME THE LONGEST TIME TO FIGURE OUT WHAT DIRECTION I WANT THIS STORY TO GO IN, AND I STILL DON'T THINK I KNOW. SO WHAT IM GOING TO DO FROM NOW ON, IS IM JUST GOING TO WRITE. IM WRITING THIS NOT KNOWING WHAT THE HECK IM GOING TO WRITE NEXT. IT'S COMPLETLEY SPONTANIOUS. SO ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 9: MR. HARRISON**

There are times in one's life when you are forced to face the fact that not everything is always how you would like it to be. There is always going to be those times, that moment, when something happens that truly makes you grateful for everything and everyone in your life. This was one of those times. I sat on the overly comfortable, under stuffed couch Ben and I had in our living room, and tried as hard as I possibly could to focus on a re- run of lost, which was currently on the TV. Suddenly I heard the front door open slowly and then close. I turned off the TV, and moments later Ben appeared at the living room doorway.

"Hey Benny…" I said cautiously.

"Hey dad." He replied, plopping himself down on the couch beside me.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"She has amnesia really bad." He said, letting tears slide swiftly down his face. Crying was a very unusual thing for Ben, so I knew this must be hitting him really hard.

"She's going to be okay Ben." I said. "Things like this happen sometimes."

"Oh really?" he said, his voice getting more and more angry with every syllable. "Well it doesn't happen to me. Sadie doesn't deserve this."

"What do you mean she doesn't deserve it? Do you think she asked to fall down the stairs?" I answered him with an equally angry tone.

"Dad you don't get this at all do you?" he glared at me, waiting for my reply.

"Ben it was an accident! What's there to get?"

"Dad! It's my fault! Sadie fell down the stairs because of me!"

"What do you mean?" I asked. How could he possibly thing this was his fault?

"I mean I'm to blame! If I didn't get so jealous of her and Chris this whole thing could have been avoided!" he took a deep angry sigh and started rubbing his eyes.

"Ben you can't blame—"I began, only to be cut off.

"Dad I know what your going to say and I have every right to blame myself." He said, before rushing out of the living room. I figured he was headed up to his room, but when I heard the front door slam shut, I knew I was wrong. All he needs to do is cool off for a bit. He'll come back home in a few minutes and we can talk about this rationally.

Right?

**BEN**

I ran out of the living room as fast as I possibly could without breaking into a sprint, and made my way for the front door. All I could think about was getting out of this house. I went into the closet to grab my favorite denim jacket, but remembered I lent it to Red when we went out last weekend. Dammit! I can't go five seconds without thinking about her can I?

I left the house and slammed the door behind me, walking in the direction of Rain's house. I knew he might just make things worse, but I had to go somewhere. Anywhere. There was no way I could possibly go back home, and it was impossible for me to go to Sadie's house. There I go again! I just need to do something to get my mind off her. Anything. Suddenly I felt my body collide with someone else's, and my eyes flicked into the direction of the person I collided with.

"Oh, my bad…" I was suddenly in a state of shock when I saw the person.

"Chris? What are you doing here?"

"Umm… I was just coming to see you… Rain told me where you lived…" he stuttered. This kid seriously needed a confidence boost.

"Why?" I asked. I began feeling angry with Chris again. If he hadn't asked Sadie to go with him to this stupid benefit, none of this would be happening right now.

"Well… I wanted to talk to you about some things." He said, taking a deep breath.

"What kind of things?" I asked him.

"Can we go into your house or something?" he asked, rubbing his arms because of the cold.

"Whatever." I said angrily as I turned around, walking back to my house. "Follow me."

I led Chris back to my house and let him in. I can't believe this kid is actually in my house. After all this time hating him, I actually let him in my house. That should tell you how much this thing with Sadie is affecting me. I can't even think straight anymore!

"Ben?" my dad said when he heard me come in. "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" I said. That may have sounded really harsh, but I was in no mood to be nice right now.

"Do you want to talk about this?" he said, before appearing in the front room. "Oh, you have a friend over, we'll talk later then." Friend? I would hardly call him my _acquaintance_, never mind friend…

"Sure dad." I said, leading Chris up the stairs. "Follow me Chris. We'll talk in my room." Now I was letting him in my room! I must be losing it.

**CHRIS**

I can't believe Ben actually let me in his house. I thought with all the stuff that happened between us, he would have just laughed and left me to freeze outside, after walking a half hour to get here. I followed Ben into his house and felt a rush of warm air welcome me as I walked in. I opened my mouth to say something, but heard a voice coming from the next room.

"Ben? Is that you?" it must have been his dad.

"Who else would it be?" Ben replied harshly. He must really be in a bad mood because of this whole Sadie thing…

"Do you want to talk about this?" He must have been talking about the Sadie thing. Suddenly a tall, older version of Ben appeared in the room. He immediately noticed I was here. "Oh, you have a friend over. We'll talk later then." I could just imagine what Ben was thinking about his friend comment.

"Sure dad." Ben replied, beginning to walk up the stairs. "Follow me Chris. We'll talk in my room." I quietly obeyed and followed.

X

When we got up the stairs, Ben led me to the end of a hallway, and began opening the door which had a bunch of black and white photos on it. This _must_ be his room. He took a small key out of his pocket and stuck it through the keyhole of the door.

"You have a lock for your Bedroom door?" I asked.

"Yeah… so?" he said as he opened the door and stuck the key back into his pocket. I decided not to answer him. Ben walked into the room and lay down on the bed. I followed him, looking at the many pictures he had on his wall.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" he said, rubbing his eyes.

"Well…" I said. What if he got mad at me for bringing up Sadie? "You need to promise you won't get mad at me for bringing this up, and you need to promise me you wont say anything until I'm completely finished." Wow, I guess I have more confidence then I thought I did…

"Okay I promise." He answered me, still not looking anywhere but the ceiling.

"What was with you saying Sadie's fall was your fault? This whole thing was totally NOT your fault. If anything, it's my fault. I should have told you I wanted Sadie to come with me to the benefit. And it wasn't like I was asking Sadie out on a date or anything. I actually wanted you to come too… Sadie always seems happier when she's around you, and I figured if Sadie wanted to go to the benefit, you'd want to come too, and that's two more people." I stopped and took a breath. Ben sat up on the bed and glared at me. I kept going. "You can't continue to beat yourself up about this, because believe it or not, stuff like this DOES happen. You'll be living your life like normal, and then all of a sudden bam! Something like this happens." I took a deep breath. "There. Now I'm done." I looked at Ben, and he began to laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

"You man." He laughed again. "One minute your so nervous you can hardly talk, and the next you sitting here telling me all this stuff..." he paused for a minute. "Which you're completely right about."

"I am??" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I got so jealous when I heard you asked Red to that benefit." He said. For once, it didn't make me feel like I got punched in the stomach when he called her that. Maybe I was finally getting over her…

"Its okay." I said.

"I guess it was just… when I saw you touch her shoulder like that, I got so angry… I thought I was losing her to you… no offence." He said, getting off the bed and walking over to me.

"None taken. But you really shouldn't have gotten jealous. Sadie's absolutely crazy about you."

"She is?" he asked. I laughed at this. "What are you laughing at??" he asked.

"You know, for a photographer, you can be pretty blind sometimes." (**a/n: thanks CanesFanCatty: ) **)

"What's that supposed to mean??" he asked.

"You mean to tell me, that you've never noticed how Sadie acts around you?" I asked him.

"No… how does she act around me?" he went and sat down on the window seat. I sat in the chair for his desk.

"Well… whenever you say 'Hey Red' her eyes light up, whenever she's around you her smile widens twice the size at it normally is, and whenever you touch her or put your arm around her, her face turns red…" you would think saying all that would make me painstakingly jealous, but unbelievably, I wasn't… I was actually happy that Ben found a girl as great as Sadie Hawthorne. And the other way around.

"Really?" he said smiling.

"Yep. I can see why you never noticed…"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well you act almost the same way around her!" I smiled.

"I do?"

"You do."

"Well I really like her. Seeing her like that in the hospital room almost killed me…" suddenly he looked really depressed.

"Ben. I know you must be hearing this a lot lately, but Sadie is going to be fine. I promise. You need to stop being so depressed and sorry for yourself, and start focusing on helping Sadie get her memory back!" I said. Hopefully that worked.

"You know… I have no idea why… but you're actually the first person that said that to me that I actually believe…" just then, Ben's dad knocked on the door and came in.

"Hey Ben, dinners almost ready… is your friend staying?" he looked at me with a smile.

"Oh… I don't know…" I stood up. This had to be the best conversation me and Ben ever had, and we may have been friends for the time being, but I'm sure he hates me by now…

"Of course he is." Ben surprisingly said.

"You know… I wouldn't have minded if you said no…" I said after Mr. Harrison left.

"I know… but I wanted you to stay." He said, getting up and walking towards me. "You really helped me. I'm glad I let you in, instead of leaving you out on the sidewalk like I wanted to." We both laughed.

"Truthfully, that's what I thought you were going to do." I said. There was a slight pause.

"Thanks." He said. "For everything."

"Your welcome." I said.

"Umm… friends?" he said, holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Friends." I said, shaking Ben's hand.

Maybe things are going to turn out better than we could ever hope…

**SO HOW SPONTAINIOUS WAS THAT!! I LIKE IT!! I THINK… WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS ONE?? BESIDES THE FACT THAT IT'S SOOOO LOOONNNNNGG! LOL. THIS CHAPTER WAS ORIGIONALLY 700 WORDS, BUT I DECIDED TO WRITE MORE, AND IT TURNED OUT TO BE LIKE 2000!!! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT!! REVIEW!!!!!**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey. I'm really really sorry I haven't updated in a ridiculously long period of time. I was going to update today, but I just finished writing a reeeeally long chapter for my new fictionpress story. It's the longest thing I've ever written. Ever. So now I don't feel like updating. Not like I have any idea what to write for this story or in key. I'm soo sorry. If anyone has any ideas on what I should write next for either story, please let me know! The sooner the ideas come to me the sooner I update.

Later,

Jen

Oh yeah, and go read my fictionpress story!!!! the link is on my profile for fanfiction!! That's what I've been working on lately, so that's the reason I haven't been updating. Lol. Please review it!!! I love you guys and want to know what you think!!


End file.
